Lets Play Tales Of Symphonia
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: This is just a small story of what its like to be in the same room as my brothers and I while we play Tales of Symphonia!  part 1 not DoTNW


Author's Note- Well this is how we play ToS. We have a very funny and crazy house ^_^ i love them all the same!

Hope you enjoy it!

This also stars my brothers (Luigi400000 and SonicZ16)

* * *

Lets Play Tales Of Symphonia

Ami: SONIC! LUIGI!

*both run into room*

Sonic: What did something explode!

Ami: Nope but Genis can make that happen *holds up disk* You guys wanna play!

Luigi: Your going to get all scary and violent! Especially if Kratos says the wrong line when he wins.

Ami: I do NOT get violent!

Sonic: Luigi think. What game is she not violent in?

*Luigi thinks*

Luigi: Dora the explorer that game Elizabeth had ?

Sonic: No she yelled at boots and turned off the game remember?

Ami: At least I turned the game off before the flailing of the arms began.

Luigi: What about Tetris?…no…Mario…defiantly no…

Sonic: Told ya.

*Ami smiles evilly*

Ami: We just got Colette back…

Luigi: I'm in! I'm gonna be Raine!

Sonic: T.T err fine I'll be Kratos.

Ami: No! You be Genis! *points to sonic*

Sonic: K fine…whatever…

*Game starts*

Ami: *eyes sparkling*

Sonic: Do you have to watch the opening EVERY time we play the game.

Ami: Yes up until the part where Colette throws the chakrams….ok NOW we start playing!

Sonic: *Rolls eyes*

Luigi: No were going the wrong way!

Ami: I am not I'm merely exploring

Sonic: That's something Lloyd would say.

Ami: wait this is the wrong file that's why!

*restarts game*

Ami: Hey you ever notice you end up acting like the player you play as.

Sonic: I act like Genis?

Ami: . sometimes.

Luigi: I act like RAINE! *smiles happily*

Ami: No…you act like sugar happy Colette.

Luigi: Aww…

Ami: I thought you liked Colette?

Luigi: :D I do

Ami: WTF? I'm the weird one?

Sonic: :3 you act like Kratos sometimes!

Ami:*high pitch squeaky voice* ^_^ really!

Sonic:….maybe not

Luigi: Wow the opening looped like 3 times.

Ami: *hearts for eyes* And Lloyd never gets any less amazing!

*starts game*

Sonic: Where are we?

Ami: Palmacosta.

Luigi: Were supposed to be…wait where are we supposed to be?

Ami: We are supposed to be in a place with lost of air, grass, trees, link, the sky, and happiness

Sonic: Did you just nonchalantly add Link into there?

Ami: . Why yes I did my young sonic.

Sonic: Hurry up before I play Ocarina of time and I make the shadow masters get link.

Ami: You wouldn't dare! *points in dramatic fashion*

*sonic heads for the power button*

Sonic: Would I?

Ami: LINK! *tackles sonic*

30 minutes later

Luigi: Are we there yet?

Sonic: We have been playing for hours now! And you still haven't found it!

Ami: SHUT UP! I ALMOST GOING THE FREAKIN RIGHT WAY SO STAY QUIET AND COVER MY BUTT IF WE GET INTO A BATTLE!

Luigi and Sonic: O.O Yes commander Lloyd…..

Ami: Thank you! *turns back to game*

Luigi: She's totally lost.

Sonic: *Looks up walkthrough* Hey Ami why don't we head over to Luin?

Ami: Why?

Sonic: *hides walkthrough* No reason just maybe we can see a cameo appearance of Anna.

Ami: CAMEO! Yes lets go to Luin!

Luigi: Nice trick…

Sonic: *lets out a sigh of relief*

Ami: Finally!…what? WTF!

Help Sheena?

Yes

No

Ami: I'm so tempted to say no…

Sonic: Yes gets Genis, Colette, and Sheena's hearts up no gets Kratos and Raine up.

Ami: *keeps moving over the yes and no buttons*

Luigi: Make Colette happy! :D

Ami: -_- *selects yes*

Sheena joined your party

Ami: Awesome!

Later in the game

Ami: *right about to stop playing* Hey do you think Link is an Elf or Half elf cause he can use magic and stuff.

Sonic: But he uses swords?

Ami: Yes Mithos used swords on his world regeneration journey why cant Link?

Sonic: Hmm….I say half-elf…but he could of ate that stone thing like Zelos did.

Ami: Yea so do I. Half-elves ROCK!

Sonic: The fat ugly noob mayor in Iselia would agree otherwise.

Ami: Screw him! I love Genis :3 heheh! *attempts to hug TV*

Luigi: *comes back from lunch break*

Ami: Here *hands him controller*

Luigi: :D YAYS I'M GOING TO PLAY AGAIN!

*battle activates*

Luigi: D:

Ami: *looks over* Yea Raine died a while ago.

Luigi: You didn't put her on auto?

Ami: Nah we did but she went all frontlines on the demon sword abyss in shadows temple place, thing….

Sonic: No she just forgot

Ami: - thanks for blowing my cover!

Luigi: HEALING STRIKE!

Ami: D: Awwww!

Sonic: . and if you don't get healed fast your dead.

Ami: you don't get healed either!

Sonic: But I'm Genis so I'm in the back and cast while your frontlines getting hit by those ladybug things.

SPOILER WARNING *start*

Ami: Well fine! *trades Colette for Kratos* At least my father will heal me!

SPOILER WARNING *end*

Luigi: NUUUU! My rival healer!

Ami: Yea that's right feel the rivalry!

Sonic: Isn't that a title for Zelos?

Ami: No that chivalry!

Sonic: Did we get it yet?

Luigi: *growling at Kratos*

Ami: Yea like 3 playthroughs ago but we brought over the titles so yea.

Sonic: *looks over to Luigi* And that's our HE bomber….

Later in the game

Ami: everyone ready!

*everyone nods*

Sonic: Mithos is going down!

Ami: everyone know the plan!

*everyone nods*

Ami: k good here we go. *teleports*

*rapidly presses A*

Sonic: WTF?

Ami: -_- we have played this game like 5 times I can recite all of this conversation by heart.

*battle starts*

Ami: *still rambling*

Sonic: Your gonna die!*points to screen*

Luigi: I'll heal y-…..darn it…

*Luigi throws fist in the air*

Luigi: Curse you Kratos!

Ami: I'm dyi-…..whoa Kratos is a fast healer…

Sonic: I'm out of TP!

Ami: THEN USE AN APPLE GEL!

Luigi: Don't this heal HP?

Ami: THEN USE AN ORANGE GEL!

Sonic: *nods* Yes commander Lloyd…

Mithos: Judgment!

Ami: Dang it!

Sonic: I'm dying now too!

Ami: err then use a melange(sp?) gel!

Moments later

Ami: Finally!

Sonic: YEAH!

Luigi: *staring at Kratos's TP* How does he still have all his TP? And heal with lightning speed?

Ami: your still on that?

*Luigi nods*

Sonic: Now we play part 2!

Ami: I hate Emil at the beginning of the game…and Ratatosk doesn't show up that often till the middle of the game.

Sonic: The we play twilight princess (legend of Zelda)

Ami: Make it Ocarina of time and you got a deal!

Luigi: I feel left out T.T

* * *

Author's Note- Thats how the story ends. Hehe its like this every time we play, seriously! Anyways i hope it gave you a laugh or two! I was laughing so hard as i wrote this xD

I think i will do Legend Of Zelda next...


End file.
